Casual Affair
by featherarrow
Summary: [set after SPN 9x20] Chicago is divided between 5 royal monster families. Each of them has their own unique weapon: werewolves have claws; shapeshifters can be anyone and anything; djinns were djinns; no one can ever say which was the greatest traits of the vampires but as for the ghouls – they had the Pandora's box along Pandora herself.
1. Chapter 1

There were delightful moans and the awful noise of teeth chattering and there was silence. A peaceful, consuming silence broken only by the single click when the door opened letting the sunlight inside the dark room. Instinctively my body shrank forcing my back to meet the cold wall behind me when the two men came in.

* * *

Saving people, hunting things; the Winchester's family motto never got out of fashion. They've been through it all or at least most of it and they still keep going. It is just an ordinary case that turns out to be something more. Not like it was for the first time. Things around the Winchester brothers get messed up most of the time so they stopped giving a fuck a long time ago. Who would have thought that Chicago would turn out to be a major supernatural attraction and it isn't for a day or two. It is a constant. There are creatures living among humans and… _creatures living among humans_. Those in Chicago are the second ones, the ones that live in a human like way and in peace with one another. At least that's what each of them wants to believe in but, of course, they are always ready for war if things come to a one. Each of them has their own unique weapon: werewolves have claws; shapeshifters can be anyone and anything; djinns were djinns; no one can ever say which was the greatest traits of the vampires but as for the ghouls – they had the Pandora's box along Pandora herself.

* * *

'So expect us to believe that your name is Pandora and this here is the well-known box of miseries?' one of the guys asks. For hunters I'd say that they are definitely not the nicest ones but I guess that's what their nature is supposed to be. However, I believe the marked handcuffs are a bit too much. They can't obviously believe that I have something to do with those ghouls they killed back in the mansion, at least that's what they called the Montgomery family.

'First Prometheus and now this crap? Come on…' the guy continues to talk as he moves from the one corner of the room to the other. Prometheus? I remember that name. It's all blurry in my head but I guess I know that guy from somewhere and according to the name he is also Greek.

'What is that? Some kind of a joke?' my silence gives him the free pass to continue with his thoughts but not for long. His fingers lift the little box from the table and shake it next to his ears. My heart stops for a second and then starts beating faster and faster causing me to lose my breath and nearly lose conscious.

'Careful with that big boy!' sometimes I hardly can recognize myself when talking. I guess I force people to believe that I'm sweet and naïve little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing white but when I talk I sound strong and independent just the way I feel from the inside. My words make the men look at each other then leave the room leaving the box back on the table. They may think that the walls are enough to keep their conversation private but actually I can hear it all.

'Do seriously believe that she is who she says she is?' the same voice as the one filling the room a moment ago.

'I don't know, Dean, but you can't say that it is surprising. We have seen things that other people only imagine so maybe she is Pandora.' the other man's voice is calming and gentle. His words are hardier to be heard since he tries to keep the conversation private. 'I mean he summoned Zeus and we've seen Artemis as well as Prometheus, so why not meet Pandora now?'

Zeus, I know that name. It brings painful memories of suffering and torment. I hear an angry groan after which the door opens. They both stare at me as I sit on the bed with my legs crossed beneath me.

'Okay, Pandora, pick a bed!' the one called Dean breaks the silence first. My eyes trace the line from his face to that of the other hunter. His eyes show more compassion and patience. I simply stand up and make my way to one of the chairs around the table. It's strange but I've never felt the urge to fall asleep or dream. My mission is to keep the box safe so that's what I'll do. I turn my head when the unnamed guy approaches me. For a moment I'm free and then I'm locked again; this time to the leg of the table like I have where to go if I ever try to run. I guess the irony can be seen in my eyes 'cause his say 'sorry but these are the rules'. By the time I see him fall asleep Dean is already in Dreamland with half open mouth and I think a hint of a smile. I wonder that dreams can provoke that expression.

It's strange to watch someone sleep but I find it enjoyable since there is nothing outside apart from a neon sign informing that there are vacant rooms. Ghouls don't sleep just like me; that's what I know from living among them as well as their extreme eating habits which I consider as total gross. While sleeping, the boys look calmer and way different than when they are awake; especially Dean. I'm just an observer. My days have always been boring so I find enjoyment in observing things, looking at even the smallest details of the surrounding me background. That's what I'm good at apart from guarding the box. So I couldn't help but to notice that there is something dark and powerful that troubled him even though he wouldn't admit it. There is that constant wrinkle on his forehead like the thoughts are giving him headache that he is trying to avoid or get rid of.

His phone rings first thing in the morning. The dawn is just breaking as the room fills with noise that I'm not quite sure I've heard before. There are words in English that I happen to hear and understand which makes me think that this is a song but it's nothing like the classical music that I used to listen back at the Montgomery mansion. At first Dean is a bit stunned as he wakes up and then he is even double stunned when he sees me standing at the edge of the bed. I lift my right hand just to assure him that he cuff is still on but they are both dumb enough to think that I won't remember to lift the table and free myself. However, I have no intention to run. They are my family now or at least that's what I used to call the Montgomery family so now I'm not entirely sure how to call them.

'Sammy?' his voice is husky and extremely attractive at this state when he is still fighting the urge to fall back to sleep. I know he won't. The other figure moves and he is as stunned as Dean when he sees me.

'Relax, I'm not gonna bite you.' I say and this time I sound more like myself. It that joyful and sweet version of me that likes to tease people and act childish. My presence is probably a bit intimidating so I make a step back and restore my previous position on the chair next to the table and the box. The shock slowly leaves their faces as the day continues normally. Around noon we check out and leave. I catch a last glimpse of Chicago while we are on the highway to only God knows where. However, I trust them. The Winchester brothers. I've never heard of that name, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

I must say I shouldn't have expected something else from a hunter's life. At the end it all comes down to an endless road trip; no wonder they never have family or friends. I mean apart from the other hunters. We pass cities and constant are only the marks on the highway or the signs aside from the black and dusty road. We travel in silence and the only sound is the one of the radio and the old school rock station it's set on. At first I didn't like the music, I found it hard to deal with it, but now it doesn't bother me; I've learned to appreciate it or at least to be okay with it. After all, I'm no one to even have an opinion on the music played during the ride. In fact, I can feel that they both aren't really keen on the fact that they should bring me with themselves where we're going, but I guess leaving me somewhere safe was never an option at that time. Even the unexpected one more night in the motel was unexpected. Considering the mess made, while dealing with a small part of the Chicago "supernatural mafia", maybe none of this was actually part of the operating plan for both of them.

We never stop unless it's for gas or food, so we're probably near when the car pulls over and away from the black road. The building looks like an old factory, but when we enter it resembles more an office or a secret agency. The man in red leads us up a few stairs to a cubic glass office presumably where his boss would be. I must say the man with the trench coat lacks that powerful look which makes the first impression remarkable. However, the door slams right in my face and the man in red leads me to a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes, who introduces as Hannah. She offers me water or something to eat but I politely decline. Things with me are complicated but I don't want to bother her.

'Who is he?' I ask looking back to the cubic glass office where the boys are with that strange guy in the trench coat. My question makes her eyes glow and they look even more watery than before. Someone would think she is in love with him, however, I have the feeling that it's more like the love a slave has for his master.

'Castiel, our leader.' She speaks with such a devotion to that man that I personally see as an ordinary guy. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a pessimist but at least Sam and Dean have the figure of a fighter unlike Castiel as Hannah called him.

'Leader?' I ask this time with a mixture of disbelief and confusion. Hannah nods before she answers my question.

'He leads us in the war with Metatron, who cast us away from Heaven.' Her words make no sense to me so she is forced to explain then to me. 'We're angels, Pandora. The messengers of God.'

I guess she doesn't know who I really am and I guess the name Pandora is popular nowadays. Funny that someone would actually name their child after the chick that brought all the misery to her own kind. My thoughts are driven away but the sudden chaos in the room. I hear them talk about a killed prisoner; I presume he was angel like the rest of them. I kind of miss the point of all that angels killing angels idea but I guess I'm just never meant to understand it.

We leave shortly after. As usual I'm unaware of where we are going this time but Dean looks quite determined this time so maybe it's something important. There is just one thing we have to do before we finally arrive at the Humboldt hotel, our final destination. Once again I'm unaware of it. They do it alone leaving me back in the car.

We split up a while later after arriving. Dean's order. I know Sam has his doubts but he, however, heads to the basement of the hotel and I follow him. They could just leave me in the car or at the angels' office but they didn't. They are still afraid that I may try to run away I guess. I should stop doing that. I just guess things all the time but I can't be different when a huge part of my memories are blurred or missing.

'Stay here!' Sam says and I listen to him. I admit that my experience with the supernatural stuff is limited and I most certainly lack of experience with demons but shouldn't they be a bit noisier? Maybe they expect us but they don't. Half an hour later Sam returns with no sights of fight. Besides, I would have heard it if there was one, right? We slowly and carefully make our way up to the floor and along the corridor to the room just to see Dean butchering a woman to death as we enter. The blood is too much for me to bear as well as that careless and savage spark in his green eyes right before Sam shouts and helps him exit the trans situation he was in. I step back feeling my back towards the wooden door and it takes some of my weight as I fall on the floor and shrink my body like I did back at the Montgomery mansion.

'Pandora, darling, it's nice to see you again.' There is a familiar husky voice I've heard. I turn my head and see him, Crowley, the king of Hell. His presence makes me get even closer to the door. My head fills with memories. I'm not sure they are real but they look that way. Constant screams and prayers, people coming and going; it hurts and I want to make it stop but I just can't until he is here. For most of the time of their conversation I'm numb and distant until I feel that sudden freedom as he leaves. I must say I'm the only one looking happy about the fact.

On the way home, which I'm not sure is another motel room or something else, I can't help but to overhear the conversation between Sam and Dean. I pretend to have fallen asleep which they seem to buy even though they know I'm not the kind that actually feels the need of it. It's something about the first blade and the way it affects Dean. Most of the words are new to me but I try to figure them out throughout the conversation because I don't want them to stop now. However, they do it. It's not a very pleasant conversation. It's all about lost trust and uncertain attempts of helping one another and making the right decision in which both of them seem to have failed at least once, maybe even more than once.

'No.' that's how the conversation ends; with one confident 'no' playing the role of Dean's answer to Sam's suggestion. The way he says it frightens me. There's something inevitably wrong with him but that's the only thing I can sense. And I'm not the only one.

That night I can't find rest. Usually my nights are bearable; I mean I don't sleep but I enjoy lying on my back and thinking but tonight the only thing I can think about is the fierce expression on Dean's face when we entered the room and his decline to leave the blade away. I wish I knew way to destroy it but I don't think that it would be a good idea. As much as I hate to say it that thing is extremely valuable as a weapon. On the other hand, I can't leave the thing the way they are. I leave my room and silently pass the corridor till I reach his. The door is open so I just push it a bit more so that I can get in.

'You should do what Sam said.' I say siting at the end of the bed. I talk quiet because I don't want to scare him but I guess I did it anyway. That's how humans react to unexpected visits.

'It's late.' Dean ignores my words and simply looks at the alarm clock on the night table. I move closer to him just to get his attention and then I repeat my words once again only in a different form.

'You should drop it; drop the blade and stop being dependent on it.'

'I'm not dependent on it.' He continues to ignore the obvious and denies it. My lips parted to let an angry sign and I'm ready to continue arguing when his move surprises me. His lips on mine as his fingers gently touch my chin. It's an innocent action followed by an aggressive and impulsive one as he makes his way on top of me. Getting closer to him before I never had the intention for things to turn out that way. In fact, the sudden desire in his eyes scares me. I want to break free so I push him but he not only looks muscular, he really is. His hot breath caresses the skin on my neck. I wonder whether he will stop if he finds out that this scares me.

'I..' I try to speak but he doesn't seem to care for the things I have to say. His hands impatiently rip the tiny strips on my white gown. The only piece of clothing I still have since they saved me from the ghoul's mansion. At first the feeling of disgust has a hold of grip around me but then I start to enjoy the way his skin touches mine. I start to crave his kisses and I instinctively admit that his body matches my perfectly. I can't say it is love because it really isn't. This is pleasure, guilty pleasure; lustful attraction between both of us. It takes the weight of both his mind and mine. We don't care to think about the details, about the wars we fight and the demons we bear; it's all about the pleasure.

My body arches beneath his. I just need to feel him all around me. I like the way he accidentally pulls my hair at times but he now makes it on purpose knowing that it would make me moan even louder. I'm his and he's mine but not romantically like they show it in the films and they write about in the books; it's more like we've marked one another like the soldiers at war leave something to remind their enemies of them. We're not enemies but we also aren't lovers. I can't say what we are, I'm not sure I'll ever be able. Soul mates; this is the closest I can get to what me and Dean really are. We share the same problems and the same past; that's what makes us one of a kind but perfect for each other.

The following morning comes with the consequences. I can't live with then knowing about last night. It was a one night stand, a mistake that I shouldn't bother about but I do. It's not me to be that reckless or at least that's how I've made up my mind throughout the years.

The bunker is filled with the smell of roasted bacon and toasts. The table is set and the coffee is ready. There is one bitten green apple on top a small sheet of paper; the only remaining sign of my presence.

_Thank you for everything! Both of you!_

_According to you it's probably not a good idea that I leave. I know that once all the drama is gone you'll try to kill me as well and that's not the reason why I leave. I'm not afraid to die, I'm more afraid of living but you taught me something and gave me a reason to live. Perhaps one day we'll meet again._

- Pandora


	3. Chapter 3

Stealing a car wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Well, running away from the police was a bit tricky but here I am now; back to Chicago where it all began. Sam and Dean never got the time to finish the job but I can. There's something of theirs in me that I'm sure they would like to get back but for now it looks like they don't need it as much as I do. The Journal; the encyclopedia of all the monsters they've encountered and dealt with it. Vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters… It's all inside those pages; weaknesses and strengths as well as ways to kill them. I must say it would be messy but I'll try to deal with it; at least that I can do.

I have no idea where to begin so I head to the police station. They must still have some records on the murders and if I have any luck I may have a clue. The police office is filled with even more people than the angel's in Castiel's office or whatever it was. There is a big sign showing where the information bureau is.

'Hi, my name is Pandora Doe.' I introduce myself and the last name is taken from a file I see at the desk about a girl names Jane Doe. The name has a nice ring to it so perhaps I can use it for a while. The woman seems impatient and just looks at me without saying anything which probably means that I should continue. I should have made up a plan before getting here. Well, maybe I can improvise something. 'I write a criminal blog and I happened to hear about the murders around here so I was wondering if I could look at the files.'

'Sorry, Miss, but the information is confidential as the families have asked.' the woman replies on the second I finish my words and then she answers the phone showing me that there's nothing more she could do about it. I try to imagine how Dean and Sam would react in such situation but I don't know them that well so I give up in the end leaving the police station. Perhaps I'll find someone who knows something about the murders and those involved in them so that I can deal with them once and for all. I don't know why I want to do it. I don't know why I suddenly want to become a hunter. It's not because I want to prove something to anyone. Probably it just keeps my mind of the recent things that have happened to me and I like it. I like feeling careless once again.

I'm at a bar that serves as a diner during the day. I must say that most of them now look that way and it's strange that we, me and the boys, even passed one real diner while driving. The coffee here tastes weird. I take small sips so that I can stay long enough to overhear something but I'm a bit impatient to wait whole day.

'Excuse me,' my voice raises just to get the attention of the bartender. He is a nice guy; one of those who they say finish last. His green shirt and black jeans are clean and I can say that he is a good looking one without having the intention to flirt. He smiles while approaching me so I do the same in return. 'I was just wondering why suddenly the news about the murders stopped. Did they close the investigation?'

The guy shoves his shoulders and tries to avoid the conversation offering me something to eat or at least a refill of coffee. I guess the topic is not desirable among the citizens of Chicago but somehow I have to make him talk just to get the information I need.

'I'm sorry. My name is Pandora Doe. I have a criminal blog and I was interested by the case but then there was suddenly no information whether there was any closure.' I tried once again with the partly fake alias and story. The guys gives me and understanding look which I assume is because he also is interested in the news around the case but he doesn't have any information so I once again end up at a dead end. That's when a boy sits next to me.

'You wanna know about the murders?' he asks. His voice still sounds a bit childish and the words are pronounced in a specific way I've heard people like him talk; the Afro-Americans. Don't think that I'm a racist. I just state the obvious. Most of them just have that gangster way of talking and it's like they're born with it. I nod in reply and let him continue. 'You must know that nothing is what it seems. The city is ruled by five monster families.'

'Four.' I interrupt him correcting his mistake. There're four monster families now since Sam and Dean get rid of the ghouls. His looks at me and I can recognize the surprise in his eyes. 'My name is Pandora. Not Pandora Doe, the criminal blogger, but just Pandora. I was a prisoner until now of the ghouls' family so I know how things are in Chicago. That's why I came back.'

'I'm Ennis. Thanks to the cold war between shifters and werewolves my girlfriend was killed.' The boy introduces himself. I feel awkward when I hear about his girlfriend. I'm not good at showing sympathy even when I feel it sincerely but somehow I murmur something not knowing exactly what I expect it do. However, the boy continues and I'm extremely thankful that he does. 'I wanted to end them all but then my father called me so I gave up. But I can help you if you want.'

It's a question of life and death I really don't want him to get involved but I can see in his eyes the hope that burn inside of him that maybe this time he will have the chance to revenge the death of his girlfriend. However, I don't give him an answer. I just say I'm going to think about it and I leave him the address of the motel I'm currently staying at.

'Nice ride.' was his single morning the following morning when his eyes spotted the cherry Ford Mustang cabriole I was driving. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to steal something remarkable but I'm a lady; what could I possibly know of cars rather than that they're in service of humanity and some have a remarkable design.

Right after our meeting in the diner I was determined to keep him out of the supernatural hunting season but Ennis insisted on showing me something in the suburbs of Chicago near the industrial area.

'You should drop it, you know?' I ask following him down a narrow dark alley and the white light of the flashlight in my hand is fixed at his back. As we walk I try to calculate his age. I know I look young but I feel ancient considering my story. Maybe if I tell him the whole story he'll listen and drop it because I must say he looks probably in his late teenage years but considering his to-be-engaged moment he is probably a few years older. Maybe in his mid-twenties. We must be near since his steps are smaller and slower and as soon as the thought crosses my mind there is a clicking sound and the light is everywhere. At first there are a few black spots in front of my eyes before I get used to the lighter version of what I can say is a bunker. The furniture is practically missing apart from the white board covered with newspaper articles. Ennis stays in the middle of the room as I walk back and forth. We exchange looks when there is a sudden and unexpected movement in the dark. The pain in my arm; it makes me scream but it was probably the fear that makes me overreact. That boy whose eyes are glowing in gold looks familiar. It's probably the same with him because he takes a moment to stare back at me.

'No!' I shout just as Ennis is ready to shoot him. He escapes pushing Ennis out of his way and I sign of relief exits my parted lips. The blood is running down my arm and I can feel it soak in the sleeve of my shirt. I just nod when Ennis asks if I am okay but in fact I feel weak.

'You should have let me shoot him!' his says and it sounds more like he's shouting at me. I press my forehead to the window and look through it as we get back to my motel. He insisted on driving and I didn't want to argue. He's mad at me but some things are heard to explain like the connection I felt with the shifter boy.

'I know him.' I say in lower voice and I just hope he takes it as me being tired of fighting with his believes when in fact I just don't have the strength required to say it without doubt and insecurity. I wish I had it because then I could make myself clear that he's not welcome as my partner nor he should mess with that stuff again. But maybe having him around won't be such a bad idea right now.

'She's gone, Dean.'

'What do you mean she's gone?'

'She's just gone.'

The conversation starts to feel awkward and unnatural when Sam has to say that Pandora's left at least a hundred times before he finally gets Dean's attention and a couple more just to show him that it isn't a joke and the chick with the box is actually really missing. It hurts to see how the relaxed look leaves Dean's face and his eyes darken like they usually do when a certain emotion overwhelms his entire body. Despite the weakness and ache in my body I can feel his anger reflecting in me as well. I just can't understand why anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**note:** _sorry again if talking about Ennis & Chicago more than following the Winchesters is boring you guys; however, this is it; there is no more Ennis/Pandora moments since the ideas was to just skip 9x21 & 9x22 episodes' retelling since most (if not all) of you should know what happens in them and once Dean's a demon know things will get interesting & there is another surprise (right at the end of that chapter) which I'll let you find out on your own._

_i also want to apologize in advance for any mistakes since I wrote that in a hurry and there was no time for editing it so there might be some mistakes even though I tried my best to correct most of them during writing it._

**_+ i'm not a review seeker but it would really help me to know whether the story goes well or there could be some improvements to it so don't worry sharing your opinion on it._**

* * *

My waking up is accompanied by a dry mouth and a sharp pain as I open my eyes and meet the bright light of the lamp. Why is it on? If I remember correctly it was the early afternoon when we were headed back to the motel. I must have forgotten to turn it off when I left in the morning and haven't noticed it when I got back before I fell asleep; that's the only reasonable explanation my mind can come up with right now. I full my whole body numb and aching but I still have control over it and slowly my legs move to the side of the bed and my body lifts up but somewhere along that process I suddenly stop as the pain in my muscles strikes me so hard that black spots appear in front of my eyes.

'Hey, easy there princess.' says a soft voice that sounds familiar but I just can't figure out who it belongs to. Someone's hands help me to lie back down and the darkness slowly leaves me letting be see the worried smile on Ennis's face.

'You're really stubborn one, aren't you?' I smile even though I most certainly don't feel like smiling at the moment. It's that moment that I realize that my skin is burning like there is a fire underneath it. What the hell is going on with me?

'What are you doing here, Ennis?' I ask with a more serious voice but I feel like I already know what his answer will be and this leads to the next question. 'What happened?'

'You lost conscious for a few hours.' he answers and a nervous laugh leaves his lips. 'Well, at first I thought you just fell asleep but I couldn't wake you when we got here so I decided it was better to stay until you wake up.'

'Thanks. But a few hours?' I make another unsuccessful attempt to get up but lie back down as soon as the headache becomes unbearable. My eyes however spot the open John Winchester's journal at the table. 'You shouldn't have read that.'

Ennis turns his head to where the table with the journal is and laughs once again. Now I know there is no way he would give up knowing that there is more to the story than shifters, werewolves and a bunch of other supernatural crap.

'It's not your burden to carry, Ennis.' I say in a low voice hoping it would be enough to clear his mind of the vengeful thoughts.

'Don't you dare start with the bullshit, Pandora!' he nearly shouts the words right in my face. 'So what should I do? Leave it to the pros? Dean and Sam didn't even bother to finish the job and you're not really looking like the kind of person that can deal with it. Look at you; you can't even get up right now!'

As he shouts he gets up from the bed and starts pacing back and forth around the four walls of the motel room. It hurts but he's right. I feel weak and vulnerable and I have no one to ask for a backup. He stops and turns to me. Two wide steps are enough for him to reach me. He sits back at the end of the bed and looks at me.

'I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to sound like that.' he apologizes and he places his hand above mine. I smile in return.

'It's okay. I understand it; you're hurt. You have the right to be angry.'

Lying to Ennis has become a habit for me for the past few days. I don't know how much longer he would believe that the food must be messing with my stomach as I say every time when I feel sick enough to rush to the bathroom locking the door behind me. There I would stay for hours siting on the floor with my head above the toilet but I just can't make myself throw up anything no matter how hard I try. I know it worries him but after the few first times there is no more knocking on the door and asking if I'm alright to which I would always answer lying that everything is fine.

I roll up the sleeve of my white blouse and look at the scar from the shifter's claws. The wound looks bigger and infected and I doubt it would close and heal soon. I hide it again with the sleeve and slowly get back on my feet before I rest my hands on the edge of the sink and look at the mirror. I look like crap and there's no way Ennis is buying my words that I'm fine. He probably just feels like I'm not in the mood for sharing what's wrong and that's why he doesn't ask any questions. My skin is paler and there are dark blue circles beneath my eyes. I don't sleep well and I most certainly don't eat much these days which results in me being weak and unreliable. I can't fight in that condition but I know how to fix things. My hand is shaking as I reach for the edge of the mirror; with a light pressing it moves away to reveal two shifts of tablets and other medicine stuff. After an aspirin and something for the pain and a few vitamins I feel much better. I wash my face with water and then leave nearly bumping into Ennis.

'It took a long time in there. Is everything okay?' he asks. I nod and head to what I like to call the living room even though motel rooms don't actually have one. 'Are you sure you want to go today, Pan? I mean we could –'

'No, Ennis. We're finishing this today. I said I'm fine.'

I wait in the car while Ennis is taking care for the guns and the silver bullets we need. My fingers ran through the keyboard of the simplest model of a cell phone until I finally make up my mind and deal the number. It's ringing at least three or four times before someone picks it up.

'Hello?' Dean's voice feels like silk brushing near my ear and hearing it calm and kind of happy makes me smile. 'Who is this?'

I bite my lower lip to stop the words that I'm about to say. I looks like they both are better off without me so there is no need for me to get back into their lives.

'This isn't funny.' I hear him say before I hear Sam's voice from a distance. 'Dean, who is it?'

'I don't know but we'll deal with it later. Let's get it over with Metatron.' I hear him say right before he hangs up leaving me in the company of the free signal. I slowly lower my hand and hang up as well.

'Are you ready to do it?' Ennis jumps in the car right in time.

'Yeah.' I reply with a smile and start the engine.

I black out in the worst possible moment. I hear Ennis calling my name but I don't have the required strength to answer him. The last thing I remember is falling in someone's arms and then the darkness swallowed me. It felt like dying. There was that bright light in front of me and then I was pulled away from it. I wasn't alone because there was a shadow that followed me everywhere before I was left in the Winchester's bunker. Dean's room if I remember correctly from the first and only moment I've been in that room and most certainly in that moment I wasn't really interested in the design and furniture. My eyes stopped at his body lying in the bed with a strange blade in his arms and scars covering his face. He looks like a fallen warrior and I fear that be might be one. I step forward willing to brush the hair of his forehead but then Crowley appears and I just step back.

His words make no sense to me but it sounds like a speech for a funeral. Tears start to burn my eyes. No, this can't be happening. He can't be dead. The Dean I know is immortal. He'll never fall in a battle even though I don't know him that much to be sure about that. The air is stuck in my lungs when he opens his eyes. They're pitch black eyes with no sight of humanity; demon's eyes.

There is a gentle caress to my skin. I lift my hand and touch the place where I felt it but there is nothing other than my smooth skin. Once again I feel that awful feeling of being stuck between life and death before I finally wake up in the hotel room. A pair of chocolate brown eyes stares at me and his lips are curved in a smirk.

'It's good to have you back, sis.' says the shifter boy that attacked me. Wait a minute… What? No, I can't be a shifter. When did that happen? My eyes search the room for Ennis. He owes me an explanation of what happened back in the shifter's house. 'He'll be back in an hour, don't worry.'

'Who are you?' I ask pushing myself away from him. I bet he gets it because he stands up and sits on the chair next to the bed.

'You really a total mess aren't you?' he asks not giving me his name. 'I bet the witches cursed you as well.'

'What witches?'

'Rest now, sis. I'll tell you everything but now is not the time.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay out of trouble, okay?" I whisper in his ear as we hug and then smile when we parted. I can't say I know him very well but Ennis has been there in some of the darkest periods of my life in the past few weeks so I've grown fond of him and it kills me to think that he might jump back in the hunter's business after my departure and lose his life because of it. No matter how hard it is to live knowing that you couldn't revenge the death of a loved one, I know that there's future for him and someday he'll be happy again, he'll love again and maybe even have a second chance to propose to someone.

The buzz in my jacket's pocket followed by the ringtone set on default of my mobile phone breaks the silence. I look at the number but I can't even make up my mind to recognize it before I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Pandora?" I hear Sam's voice pronouncing my name; not my original one but the one they know. "I saw the unknown caller in Dean's phone and…"

"Sam?" I interrupt him because he doesn't even sound as if he will ever finish his words. "How is he?"

"He's gone."

And that's when he breaks and falls apart. There are no tears or mourning but I already know how he feels. He is empty from the inside. I know it. I've felt it so many times before. It's that sticky feeling that stays with you no matter what and reminds you that your life is pointless. It's what happens when you live centuries without having the opportunity to be happy. Every single moment of true happiness is a limited version that fate offers you as a try out and rips out of your heart in that one moment you start you believe that maybe this time it's for real and it's forever. Trust me, happiness is never a permanent emotion that you'll experience while sorrow is something completely different.

"Hold on, Sam. I'm coming!" I say and hang up turning to Kol, that dark haired shifter guy who turns out to be my vampire brother and I still don't know how he could be both shifter and vampire in the same time. "The family reunion will have to wait."

A sudden shade of relief passes through my face when he agrees. It's selfish to use Sam's loss in my advantage but I must say that memories have been coming back to me for a while now but I still feel a bit shaky and insecure and I sincerely doubt that it's the best moment for a family reunion.

Kol isn't happy with the sudden twist and I can sense it. He tries to hide it as we drive on the highway back to Lebanon, Kansas instead of being on our way to New Orleans. I don't understand it; we've lived for centuries so why can't the family reunion wait for a while until things get back to normal?

"We should be running away from hunters like them, Bekah, not helping them." He finally breaks the silence and I know he's been dying to say those words for hours now.

"It's my mess, Kol. I need to clear it."

"How can it be yours when you weren't even there when it all happened?" he raises his voice and loses control over the car for a second and that makes my heart skip a beat. Yeah, my heart is beating. My body's not frozen from the inside like any other vampire's one. My skin has temperature and I'm a proud owner of the human's fragility. I should be happy since I've wanted to be human again all my life but the thought of dying scares me now. After knowing so much about the supernatural life it's hard to start a normal live especially if your family consists of vampires and a hybrid. Speaking of hybrids, Klaus will be mad at me. I was stupid and reckless even though I don't know what my sins are yet.

"Some things are hard to be explained, Kol. Just drive."

"Sam?" I nearly shout slamming the bunker's door open. My steps are confident until I feel the sharp pain and trip over falling down the stairs as I hear Kol and Sam both saying my name in the same time. I'd die to see their faces when "Bekah" and "Pan" both collide in the air but instead I see the face of a little girl with the bluest eyes I've ever seen and a curly blond hair. Is that me?

"Why are your eyes black?" she asks me and that's when I realize that it isn't my body that I am in. I'm once again trapped somewhere between life and death and I clearly can see and feel what Dean does. I wonder if I can affect the choices he makes in that state and maybe I shouldn't wonder.

"You're very curious, little girl." He says and I can feel how the smirk slowly appears on his face. "You know what they say about the cat, right?"

Before I even have the chance to try and change his mind, the blood already covers his face and he licks his lips only to taste the sweetness of that young, fresh and innocent blood. _Curiosity killed the cat, _we say in one voice but mine is shaky and quiet while his is proud as he's the king of the world.

"NO!" I screamed a second later and I somehow shut myself out of his head. My screams appear to be internal. Tears burn the sides of my face. This wasn't the man I knew as Dean Winchester. The demon has destroyed his humanity and I doubt that there's a chance for him to be fixed and saved. He's a monster like the ones he used to hunt before and I know it's hard but Sam should deal with his grief and kill him.

I sense the pressure on my forehead and slowly start to wake up. It's Dean's room and cold shivers run down my spine. I don't want to be in that room. I don't want to be in the bed of а deceased and I don't want to be in the bed where I felt whole and happy just once in my life after so many years. Sex isn't the thing I'm talking about because I've had it now and then but feeling so deeply connected to someone… That's something I've almost forgotten what it feels like. It feels good until the moment you start sharing murderous visions with someone.

Once I open my eyes I realize that what happens to be pressing my forehead is a white towel dipped in cold water. My skin is burning and they make me lie back down as soon as I try to get up.

"Bekah, you're weak." I hear Kol's soft words and I can feel that he's Kol I know and remember is never worried unless it comes to a family member in very serious condition. Am I dying?

"It must be the Cure." He finishes. "It weakens us, the Originals."

The Cure? I know it's the only reasonable explanation for my condition since we know the effect it had on Katherine but he can't be serious. The Cure is gone. Its power is lost with Amara's death. I shake my head. We don't know yet how I've lost my vampire status but we'll find out, however, it's not because of the cure. My eyes move to the other side of the bed.

"We need to find him, Sam. We need to _**kill**_ him." I whisper and watch as Sam's eyes darken and he stands up walking out of the room. "It's the only way and you know it. He's not Dean anymore; _he's a _**_monster_.**"


	6. Chapter 6

I can sense him struggle. There is a small piece of the previous Dean hiding somewhere in his head that just can't live with the things he has done and will do in the future. When I close my eyes, I see the tears on his face and the way his body bends under the pressure and I can't deal with that vision so instead I stay awake all night. These sleepless nights weaken me and the shades of blue and purple underneath my eyes are slowly coming back and covering my pale skin. It's only a matter of time for Kol to see them and ask me what's wrong or even worse – make me leave. This time I'm not strong enough to deal with this stubbornness.

My fingers run along the sharp blade of the knife that I've seen them use on demons. I feel how it cuts in my skins and leaves behind a narrow red line. Sam will never be ready to kill his flesh and blood. It's ironical, isn't it? The girl that thought she was in hell will actually send the man she probably likes a little there because she wasn't there for him when she had to. In the end it turns out that I was right; we're the definition of cursed. Always and forever; just like I told Klaus. A single tear falls down my face and I hurry to brush it away. _We're not weak, _I silently remind to myself even though I know that I've always been the weaker one. I have always been the girl that loved too easily; the one that loves blindly and recklessly even if it consumes her and leaves her with nothing. I'm the girl that wants the normal life that she'll never have because she's cursed from the beginning. I meet my distorted reflection in the metal body of the blade. Whatever happened in New Orleans and left me without memories wasn't for good at least maybe not until I realize that there is the slightest possibility that I may die soon. They say one feels when the end is near and in those very last moments of his life you're stronger than ever and you're extremely determined to do whatever you feel is the right thing. Maybe I deserve to die; maybe it will make me happy. They say death is peaceful and easy and death will be my salvation. For years I've tried to find my place in this world and I've never lived at all so maybe death is my only option and a human's one will be way easier and painless than burning alive like an original vampire.

They say you're ready when the time has come and for a first time in centuries I don't fear my final hour; in fact, I'm anxious and impatient to finally get rid of all the pain I've collected throughout the years.

'_The devil is real; and he's not a __little red man with horns and a tail. __**He can be beautiful. **__Because he's a fallen angel and he used to be God's favourite.'_

He never thought one day he will compare himself to Lucifer but as they say life is unexpected. Maybe she is unaware but most of the words she says and most of the thoughts that cross her mind Dean could hear. He knows his fate as a hunter's prey and he knows that she now sees him as a monster; a statement with which he couldn't agree more. He is indeed a monster that finds enjoyment in killing innocent people in the most brutal ways. His control over the demon is slowly fading. People would think that his soul is already dead and gone but there is a small piece of it remaining inside him. He knows that it's because of her but she's weak and soon the connection will be lost. He needs to give them a sign before he vanishes into thin air for a long period of time before Sam finally tracks him down. He won't even imagine what his little brother must be going through because the thought will distract him and kill him slowly. _Most important… Watch out for Sammy! _His father's words and his own are deeply craved into his memories. That's what makes his life meaningful because all he has is Sammy. Sam was right saying that he feared losing him not because of the promises he made to their father but because he'll be left alone and he feared it. He still does. Dean Winchester is afraid to be left alone. He'll always be. All he is and will ever be is a good soldier and _nothing else. _All he will ever know is the family business; hunting things and saving people because he's too god damn scared of risking and fighting for his right to be happy. All the people that he loved leave him and all the people that tried to give him love he left.

_I'm sorry, Pan. I'm sorry that you'll end up deceived by my good looks and my charm but you need to understand that I'm tired and you're my only salvation from the misery and pain that this job and this way of life have offered me._

His words cross the connection line getting back to her as he enters the building. It is early in the morning. The bank is nearly empty but as much as Dean prefers it to be. However, his intention is to draw the media attention towards him, right? Sam and Pandora will find him before the police forces or the FBI and the only victims will be the people in the bank. The three innocent clerks with friendly smiles and that man in a guard's uniform. There is a woman with short red hair and yellow dress filling a form and a long line of people wanting to create a new account or close already available one. Dean's eyes a focused on the camera for a second before becoming black.

"Sir, can I help you?" the guard asks him trying to be polite and helpful. Dean turns to face him. The shock fades though the guard's face.

"In fact, you can." Dean smiles in a wicked way. His hands grabs the guard's gun and shoots him before he even has a chance to ask about what is going on or say something else. Another shot follows the previous one. "Listen people my name is Dean Winchester and this is not a robbery!"

His eyes return to their beautiful green shade that she adores so much even though it was one night that they spent together and one night only when she allowed herself to lose herself in them. His gaze is fixed to the small figure of a boy with denim shorts and a T-shirt. His dark hair and brown eyes make him look like Sammy.

"Come here." Dean says to him but the woman's hands refuse to let go of the little boy. However, he is somehow drawn into him and frees himself from the protection that a mother's hug offers him.

"What's your name?"

"Jaime."

"Okay, Jaime. I want you to do something for me, okay?" Deans says calmly and caresses the boy's cheek as he nods. "I'll let you go, Jaime. But I want you to let people know that the bank is closed and that each hour they'll hear a single shot, letting them know that a person is dead. Every single hour until everyone is dead. Will you do that for me?"

The boy is shaking and he slowly nods again. His eyes meet his mother's one before he runs out of the bank. A shot follows his departure; a shot followed by a woman's scream.

_One…_

I wake up with small drops of sweat on my forehead. It takes me a second to think through everything and then the pain won't let me get up. It's nothing like the physical pain I've experienced in the recent past. It's that psychical type of pain that leaves terrible marks. I will never understand why he chose this way to tell us where he is but I guess that's what he could do with the demon taking control over his entire body. It hurts to know that you've been fooled again and that the end is nearer than you want it to be. I hate him for the thing he makes me do but I also can't reject the obvious. I _love _him. In that very spontaneous night I gave him my heart without knowing it because people say that there is a soulmate for everyone and Dean Winchester is mine.

I get up slowly but not wasting much of my time. I know what his words to young Jaime meant. It's a simple count; the people in the bank, the time it would take him to kill one person every single hour is calculated accurately so that the news get to us, so that we get there and catch him before he disappears. It's all a master plan he created to get what he wants and what he wants is peace. He will rest in peace. I promise him that.

"Sam!" I nearly shout as I reach the living room. "Dean is…"

I hear that the TV is on. The news is spreading faster than we all expected and the national television is fixed on breaking news.

"In Suffolk, Virginia." We finish together. "I know, Rebekah."


End file.
